


Projections Part 3

by harmony88



Series: Forever With You [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88
Summary: COMPLETEThe Doctor and Rose meet their third projection and find out more about their forever timeline.“Dear one,” she said. “Rose.”“Hello,” the Doctor said. Anticipation bubbled inside of him, but he felt infinitely less terrified and nervous compared to before. Rose gripped his hand, and his mother just looked between them for a moment. She said his name in Gallifreyan, and looked up at the sky.“It is beautiful,” she said. “I did always love meteors.”“Me too,” the Doctor said. “It’s really good to see you.”***Part of the Forever With You series, recommend reading in order, this is another turning point***
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever With You [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Projections Part 3

A few weeks later, the Doctor was eating a muffin, trying not to spill any crumbs on his trousers when Rose walked into the galley, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good morning,” she said softly, and he flashed her a toothless smile as he swallowed his bite, breaking off a piece for her to eat. She took it with a wink and grabbed a teacup, pouring herself a cuppa from the pot on the counter. His eyes trailed her the entire time, sending heat through his body when he realized she was wearing a black bra and knickers and a lace robe that she left untied. He smirked. 

“Whatcha doing?” he asked. She turned to him, leaning against the counter while she held her saucer, and smiled slyly at him. 

“We have to go home,” she said. “Mum just called and she needs us to babysit. Thought I’d try and entice you.” 

He laughed and finished his muffin, taking her in. “You won’t be wearing that while we babysit will you?” 

“It’s what I’ll be wearing underneath what I’m wearing while we babysit,” she said, and he felt a smile curl onto his cheeks. “So what do you think?” 

“I think you don’t need to seduce me to spend time with your family. Not anymore,” he teased with a wink, “but I really, really don’t mind that you did.” She smiled and sat in his lap, draping her arms around his neck. 

“What, are you a family man, Doctor?” she said against his lips. He hummed as she kissed him. 

“Maybe,” he whispered, and kissed her again. It was on the verge of getting carried away, and Rose broke, flashing her tongue in cheek smile. 

“Quickie before we go?” she said, and he raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Is that a challenge?” he asked. She laughed and ran back to the bedroom, and he chased after her. 

~~~~

The moment the TARDIS appeared in Tyler's backyard, Jackie was at the blue doors ready to talk their ear off over all the things Tony needed. Rose kindly reminded her they had met her brother before, but her mother shot her daggers and she just looked at the Doctor, who stifled a laugh as they walked into the house. 

Tony was talking, walking, and more often, running, now, and Pete was chasing after him as they stepped through the door. He gave up, realizing the boy was running straight toward the Doctor, who scooped him up in a hug and spun him around. 

“Monster!” he shouted. Tony giggled and squealed as he spun, and Rose smiled at them both. 

“Uncle Doctor!” he said through his giggles, and the Doctor felt his hearts swell at his little voice. He looked at Rose who bit her lip, and both of their throats felt a little tight. Tony had first called him that during their last visit, and it had sent his emotions on a rollercoaster. Rose’s too. “Rose!” 

“Hi, T-bird,” she said, and the Doctor handed him to her. She hugged her brother and handed him her deactivated sonic screwdriver, which was his favorite thing to play with when they visited. Jackie came back into the room with two suitcases and was talking on her cell, apparently trying to understand why she had to accompany Pete on a work trip. 

“Honestly, he gave me no notice and then left all the planning to me,” she said under her breath, rolling her eyes at Rose as she tried to open the door. The Doctor stepped in, carrying the suitcases to their car. Rose looked at her brother. “Wanna color?” 

He nodded, and Rose followed him to the playroom and set out some pages on the small plastic table. She knelt down next to him and grabbed some markers, and they were laughing and drawing things while the Doctor helped her parents. She felt him nudge her mind. 

_I see what you did there._

She smiled, and continued to draw with Tony. 

Ten minutes later, Jackie burst into the room with sloppy kisses and frantic hugs, and told Rose to call her if they needed anything. “Mum, we’ll be fine, it’s two days. Go.” 

“I love you, sweetheart. Love you, Tony! Be good!” she cried. 

“Bye, Rose, Bye Doctor, thank you! Love you Tony!” Pete called out too, and they heard the front door slam shut as Jackie was still talking about the stress of the entire trip. The Doctor walked into the room, and looked at Rose with a smirk. 

“She left a list. At the top? ‘Don’t forget, Doctor - No touching my appliances, no building anything for Tony to climb on, and no experiments,” he said. Rose just laughed. 

“Uncle Doctor!” Tony said again, and the Doctor moved to him, looking at the picture he drew. 

“What’s that?” he asked. Tony grinned and pointed at the picture. 

“Box!” he shouted, and the Doctor realized it was supposed to be the TARDIS. He smiled. 

“Can I add something?” he asked. Rose watched as Tony giggled and the Doctor drew three stick figures. “That’s me, that’s Rose, and that’s you.” 

Rose bit her lip, and before she knew it the Doctor was pulling out Tony’s hot wheels track and tearing his suit coat off, rolling his Oxford up to his elbows as he put it all together. Tony watched and tried to help, and she left to make coffee. When she walked back into the room she could barely stand in the archway. The Doctor had built quite possibly the most elaborate racetrack in the history of playtimes. 

“Bored are we?” she asked, taking a sip. He was standing on the table, about to drop a car down for Tony to watch race, and he grinned. 

“Not even a little bit,” he said with a wink. Tony shouted and jumped as he stood in the middle of the track, following the car all the way down. Rose smiled. 

“Don’t tell mum,” she said to Tony, and picked up a car. She turned her screwdriver back on and soniced it a bit, and stood on the table beside the Doctor. It whizzed by Tony’s head like lightning, and he was absolutely delighted. 

“Again!” he said, and the Doctor bit his cheek. 

“She’s gonna blame me for that if she does find out,” he whispered, and Rose nudged his side. 

They all played for a while, and eventually Tony was hungry, so they meandered into the kitchen. The Doctor loved to cook, much more than Rose did, so he wasn’t surprised when she sat at the table and watched some of Tony’s favorite shows with him while he made up lunch. 

His eyes kept darting over to them, and his mind was wandering. They had their blocks back up, and as he flipped some grilled cheese in a pan he was suddenly hit by a flash of a potential timeline where Rose’s hand held a tiny one, and he turned to her immediately. 

She felt his gaze on her and she looked over. “You alright?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “His sandwich is ready.” 

She stood and looked at him, able to read him like a book, but he just smiled and kissed her. She grabbed a knife and sliced the sandwich a little, making the pieces smaller before she handed Tony the plate in his high chair. She set the tablet up on its stand so he could watch more of his show, moving to the Doctor as he started the next one. “I’m thinking, too.” 

“Yeah?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Hard not to, watching you play with hot wheels all morning,” she murmured. “I know you said to wait to talk about it and I still think that’s a good idea, and it's still not something I’m ready for anytime soon, but…” 

He didn’t say anything, and he placed the slices of cheese on the bread carefully, his mind still swimming in thoughts. She rubbed her lips together, and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. He saw it and it made him blush too, and they both just smiled and felt rather silly for a moment. The Doctor flipped the sandwich and took a breath, lacing his fingers into Rose’s hand. 

“If...I mean...I would want to, if….” he said. She smiled. 

“Me too,” she whispered. He locked his eyes with hers, hope radiating through her hazel galaxies, and he found himself entirely overwhelmed for a moment. The bread started to burn a little and he quickly took the sandwich off the pan and moved it onto a plate. 

“I’ll eat that one,” he said. Rose bit her lip. She had more she wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut, and went to grab Tony some apple juice instead. He smiled the moment she walked away and he kept his back to her, and started the next sandwich. 

His impossible human. Making him want things he shouldn’t. 

They all ate at the table and Tony was trying to remember the names of colors and shapes and toys as Rose pointed around the room. They applauded for him when he got it right and the Doctor would whisper them in his ear when he didn’t remember, and Rose grabbed the plates and did dishes while the Doctor and Tony continued to play. 

She was lost in thought completely. Tomorrow marked four years officially that she and the Doctor had been traveling together, and if someone had told her they would be married, babysitting her little brother that her mum had with a parallel version of her father, dangling the concept of children of their own in the air while they tried to solve a timeline set up by his father that somehow involves her, she would have laughed. Or passed out. 

She blew hair out of her eyes as she dried the last plate, and took a deep breath. If they ever do have a longer conversation about it, she knows it’ll be a hard one. There will be a lot of things to consider, from safety to traveling to lifespans. She knows there will be a lot of feelings too, so she shelved it in her mind for now. They were nowhere near being ready to consider it. 

She opened the fridge to put the cheese away and smirked. Bananas were stacked on the shelf and she grabbed one, knowing he will flash her that grin she loves so much when she brings it to him. 

He did. 

The rest of the day was spent reading Tony a book, letting him nap for a couple hours, watching his current obsession, 101 Dalmatians, with him, dinner, bath time, and ultimately putting him down for the night next to the spaceship nightlight the Doctor got him for Christmas. 

He fell asleep quickly. Rose had taken care of bathtime and bedtime and was reading him another story. She only got through a couple of pages before she could see him breathing deeply and steadily, and with a smile she made sure he was all tucked in and turned off all lights but his spaceship. When she turned around, the Doctor was in the doorway dressed in black pants, a black v-neck, and a leather jacket. She stared at him. 

“You look...” she said, closing Tony’s door. The Doctor took her hand. 

“Come with me?” he asked, and she gave him a funny look as he led her to the backyard. She stopped in the doorway, stunned, and he draped a blanket over her shoulders. It was still quite chilly at night, and on the grass by the TARDIS rested a blanket with candles on all 4 corners. He had some cake on a tray, and some sparkling apple cider. He would have chosen wine or champagne, but a child’s life is in their hands tonight, so he settled on that instead. 

A thousand twinkling stars danced above their heads, and he led her to the blanket. 

“What is this?” she asked, smiling at him. He looked at her, pulling her down to sit beside him. 

“Happy Anniversary, Rose Tyler,” he whispered. “I know it's tomorrow, technically, but I think we might be a little busy. I was going to finally take you to Barcelona, but, well...this is nice too, I hope. Maybe next year.” 

She just smiled at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at the stars. “You wore your leather jacket.” 

“Special occasion,” he whispered. She smiled. 

“Where’d you get cake?” she asked. 

“I always find a way to get cake,” he said with a small smile. She laughed and kissed his shoulder. 

“Travelling with you, I love it,” she whispered. 

“Me too,” he said, and his hand laced itself into her hair, kissing her slowly. He pulled away and brought the cake to them, and poured them some cider as a shooting star crossed the sky. Rose’s tongue found the corner of her mouth as she smiled, and he found himself staring at her. 

“There’s a meteor shower tonight. Felt...well…” he said, taking a bite of cake. She looked at him. 

“Happy Anniversary, Doctor,” she whispered. She felt like she might explode. He found himself biting his cheek and clinking their glasses together. She settled into his side and they watched the sky. The meteor shower began, and hundreds of white lights began to fill the air above them. Their tails hovered behind them, illuminating their path, and Rose couldn’t take her eyes off of it. 

It was beautiful. 

The Doctor wasn’t watching any of it. He was looking at her. 

He kissed the top of her head, and the meteors continued to fall. Suddenly, a flash of light found its way into the shower, and both Rose and the Doctor sat up, knowing exactly what it was. 

It flashed again, and their eyes locked. A smile began to spread across both of their faces and it flashed a third time, and then suddenly a soft pink glow illuminated in front of them. His mother appeared, still in her headdress and robes, still a projection, and she was smiling at them, her hand pressed to her heart as they stood to look at her. 

“Dear one,” she said. “Rose.” 

“Hello,” the Doctor said. Anticipation bubbled inside of him, but he felt infinitely less terrified and nervous compared to before. Rose gripped his hand, and his mother just looked between them for a moment. She said his name in Gallifreyan, and looked up at the sky. 

“It is beautiful,” she said. “I did always love meteors.” 

“Me too,” the Doctor said. “It’s really good to see you.” 

She looked at him, and he felt his hearts speed up at her gaze. They were doing something so very right, and he just wanted to know how to continue. How to get forever with Rose. He could practically see it, nearly taste it, and his mother smiled. 

“I am proud of both of you,” she said. “You’ve done many impossible things.” 

“Yeah,” Rose said, squeezing his hand. “How are you?” 

The Doctor and his mother both looked at her, stunned. His mother just smiled. 

“Oh, dear one. I am delighted,” she said. The Doctor swallowed hard. He had never asked his mother’s projection that question, and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but his mother just looked at him and shook her head. 

“No need to fret,” she said. “I have more time tonight, but I should tell you this is the last time I will see you.” 

The Doctor felt his stomach drop, and his face turned to stone. Rose felt him stiffen beside her, and she watched him carefully. “You said there were five projections,” he said. 

“I never said they were all of me,” she whispered. “But it’s alright. We have some time.” 

The Doctor felt a lump in his throat but he pushed it down and just stared at her, Rose’s hand squeezing his. “I don’t know what to say,” the Doctor admitted. His mother smiled. 

“I know,” she said. “I feel we all spend so much time talking. Thinking. Sometimes it's better not to say anything.” 

“Quite right,” he whispered. A moment passed. “I...I miss you.” 

“Oh dear one,” she said, and Rose could see a tear fall onto her cheek. It broke her, and the floodgates opened wide. She pulled the blanket that was still around her shoulders up to her eyes, trying to hide her emotions from both of them. His mother just laughed. “Rose, no need to cry. These are happy tears.” 

“Mine too, sort of,” she said. “I’m sorry.” The Doctor kissed her head and looked back at his mother. 

“Do you want to sit?” he asked. She nodded, and they all moved to the blanket, resting and looking at each other in comfort. She smiled at him. He felt a question linger in his mind, and with a deep breath he just went for it. “Were you able to watch me grow up?” 

“Yes,” she said. “I’ve been with you every day. And I will continue to do so, dear one. The ones who love us never really leave us.” 

“Did you just quote Harry Potter?” he asked with a grin, and his mother laughed. 

“Always,” she said, smirking. 

“HA!” he said, bursting into laughter. Rose laughed too, her tears subsiding. They were all laughing for a moment, and the Doctor couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. “How? I mean...how are you able to?” 

“Spoilers,” she said, and looked back up at the sky. “Something is coming. Something that will be your greatest test, I fear. Be prepared.” 

“For what?” Rose asked. She looked at her. 

“Everything,” she said. The Doctor’s smile was gone, and he was looking at his mother carefully. 

“Will we succeed?” he asked. She sighed. 

“That will be up to you,” she whispered. 

He clenched his jaw, but Rose placed a hand on his shoulder and it eased him. He sighed. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course,” she said. He swallowed hard again, ignoring the tears that were starting to brew in his eyes. 

“When did you know?” he whispered. “That you were sick? I’ve always wondered.” 

“Oh, dear one…” she said. “I knew our time was fleeting from the moment you were born. I just held on tightly for as long as I could.” 

“Do you regret it?” he asked. She just looked at him. 

“Never,” she said. A moment passed. “I knew when you received your regenerations.” 

He nodded, and Rose rested her chin on his shoulder, rubbing his arm in solace. “I thought so.” 

She knew he might fill her in later, but either way, she could pretty much infer what they were talking about. She kissed his shoulder, and her eyes locked with his mother’s. She gave her a contemplative look, and Rose felt goosebumps rise on her arms. She smiled, and Rose smiled back. The Doctor was looking at the stars. The meteor shower had ended, replaced by the sense of time standing still. 

He knew that wasn’t true. 

His mother took a deep breath. “You are both strong. Trust yourselves.” 

“It’s that easy?” the Doctor asked with a smirk. She just looked at him. 

“At times,” she said. 

They sat in silence for a moment, and the Doctor felt a hundred questions he wanted to ask her swirling in his head, knowing this would be his last chance. But he was tongue tied, and he couldn’t form a sentence. Rose nudged her mind to his. 

_Don’t overthink,_ she said. He looked at her, and shook his head softly at her, amazed. 

“The gem,” he said, settling on business before reminiscing. “Can you tell us where it is?” 

She just smiled. “You’ll know when the time is right.” 

“Brilliant,” he muttered. Rose kissed his hand and he sighed. “What about the blueprint? Is it the hibernation chamber?” 

“The same. You will know, dear one,” she said. “I’m glad you found your journal. Tell me, Rose...how are your lessons going?” 

“Wonderful,” she said in Gallifreyan, and the Doctor suddenly felt light headed. He smiled, running his hand over his face as he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“I am so glad he found you,” she said to her, also in Gallifreyan. Rose bit her lip. 

“She found me,” the Doctor said, unable not to speak his language with the two most important women in the history of his life. Rose rubbed her lips together. 

“I’m glad I got to meet you,” she said, and the Doctor realized it was the first full sentence she had spoken in his tongue. He took a long breath, trying not to cry. He failed. 

“Dear one,” his mother said, once again speaking in English. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m fine,” he assured her, wiping the tears away. “That was...special.” 

Rose smiled and leaned her chin back on his shoulder. His mother took a breath. 

“We only have a few more minutes,” she whispered. “Best make it count.” 

He felt his throat tighten beyond control, and Rose gripped him, sending a wave of love and support. He looked at his mother. “I...used to visit your grave and ask for advice. You and Alice... I taught Susan your scone recipe for her birthday one year... I…” he broke off. “I miss you.” 

He was breaking down, and Rose tried to hold her own tears back, but the second his fell so did hers. His mother just looked at him. 

“I know, dear one,” she said. “I know.” 

He just nodded, looking at her, and he let out a shaky breath. “Thank you. For this. These...moments. I know Father set them up but you agreed to do them. I know you knew what that meant.” 

“There was no question,” she said. “I’m so proud of you.” 

He didn’t say anything, but he looked at her, savoring these final moments as best he could. Rose just held his arm, offering support, and kissed his shoulder over and over. “I...love you.” 

“I love you, too, dear one,” she whispered. He clenched his jaw and sniffed, and let out a long breath. He had reigned in the tears, somehow, and let himself just look at her. “I have to go.” 

“Right, yeah,” the Doctor said, nodding and clearing his throat. 

“You’re doing well. Don’t let this stop you, let it fuel you. That's my gift to you tonight. Comfort,” she whispered. She looked at Rose, and her face silently asked her to help him make sure he doesn't lose sight of it all. She nodded. She stood and moved back to the spot she appeared in, turning to the Doctor one last time. He was standing too, holding Rose’s hand so tightly it was starting to hurt. “Goodbye.” 

She said his name in Gallifreyan, and he watched her vanish. He stood for a moment, and closed his eyes. Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks instantly, and Rose pulled him into a hug. He just clung to her, crying, and she was biting her lip so hard it bled again, just like the first time, trying to just soothe him and not let her own emotions trickle in. 

They stayed there for a while, and finally the Doctor broke, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” she asked. 

“Our anniversary -” he said, and she knew he was trying to lighten the mood. She smirked. 

“It’s sooooo ruined. You’ll have to spend the next two hundred years making it up to me,” she said teasingly. He stared at her. 

“Rose…” he said quietly, his throat tightening again. She cupped his cheek. 

“Your mother just told us we’re doing well. I believe her. Wanna do that with me?” she asked. His face crinkled into a sob, and he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” he whispered. The air was nippy and he felt Rose shiver under him. He pulled back and grabbed the cider and cake and blew out the candles. “Come on. I could use some sugar right about now.” 

She gave him a sad half smile as she followed him into the house and watched him sit on the couch and close his eyes, his head leaning against the back of it. The cake was on his knee, and she moved to the bar, pouring him some whiskey. “Here.” 

“Tony -” he began, and Rose just shook her head. 

“I think your crazy Time Lord tolerance levels can handle one swish, yeah? Drink,” she insisted, and with a sigh he washed it all down. She sat next to him, and they picked at the cake a little. The Doctor eventually placed it on the coffee table and Rose pulled him onto her chest, running her hand through his hair. 

He didn’t speak, and he wasn’t even sure he could really describe how he was feeling. He listened to the sound of Rose’s heartbeat beneath his ear and it comforted him, each thump easing the thud of his own hearts. 

“You spoke a full sentence today,” he mused eventually, smiling up at her. She nodded. This might make him feel a little better. 

“I did,” she said in Gallifreyan. He felt his breath hitch, and he sat up, looking at her. 

“Is this a new game, Rose Tyler?” he asked. She shrugged. 

“Play and see,” she said, and he smiled at her. They spoke the next few sentences entirely in his tongue. 

“What are the rules?” the Doctor asked. Rose smiled. 

“None, really. Just speaking with you. Like this. It seems fun to me,” she said. 

“Quite right,” he whispered. He kissed her, wrapping his hands again in her hair. She pulled away and traced her eyes along his face, checking on him. He just sighed. “I’m okay.” 

“You sure?” she asked. He nodded. 

“She was never really here,” he said quietly. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb along his side. 

“Seems to me she’s always been here, actually,” she murmured. “Waiting.” 

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, his voice croaking. He was looking up at the ceiling, and swallowed a new set of tears. 

They didn’t say anything for a while, and Rose eventually shifted off of him, pulling her legs up onto the couch and nibbling on her lip. “What do you think she meant by our greatest test?” 

He stiffened a little and just shook his head, still looking at the ceiling, “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

“Well...The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm? They don’t stand a chance,” she whispered, and his eyes found hers. She was looking at him very seriously, and he felt a sense of hope find him again. Despite his anxieties, the one thing he believed in was her, and the look in her eye told him all he needed to know. 

They’ll fight like hell. 

“Come here,” he said, and pulled her onto his chest. He kissed her forehead, and took a deep breath. A moment passed and lingered, and finally the Doctor was tired of feeling sad. “Want some chips?” 

She grinned, and watched as he bounded off to the TARDIS, returning a few minutes later with hot bowls of salty and tangy perfection. He handed one to her and laughed as she inhaled and moaned, and she took three and ate them all at once. He watched her lovingly, nibbling on his as well, and she flipped on the telly. 

It was domestic and simple, and all the things he would have scoffed at four years ago because it meant he would have to slow down. He would have to think. He would have to remember. But now, Rose was beside him, smelling of sweet honey and a little bit like him from the morning’s love making, smiling like an idiot as she ate her chips, resting her head on his shoulder, helping him carry it all. 

His mind, hearts, and soul. 

He didn’t have to remember alone. 

He felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of gratitude as they watched some late night talk show. 906 years old, and his life had never felt as complete as it has in the last 4 years with his most precious human. 

If someone had told him this is where he would be when he landed on Earth and ran to the warehouse of that shop, he would have laughed. Or passed out. 

She fell asleep against his chest, and he turned the telly off and scooped her up, laying her down on the bed before he went downstairs and cleaned up the bowls, cake, and blanket outside. He had it tucked under his arm when he looked back up at the sky, and lingered a little where the meteors were. 

“Goodbye, mother,” he whispered, and walked inside.


End file.
